


Soft Spot

by StephHoechlin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Archangel Lucifer (Supernatural), Bedroom Sex, F/M, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephHoechlin/pseuds/StephHoechlin
Summary: The devil has a soft spot, and you are the lucky one that gets to take advantage of it.
Relationships: Lucifer (Supernatural)/You, Lucifer/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Soft Spot

The bunker was empty bar from you as the brothers had gone on a hunt to gank a werewolf which would last at least a few days, leaving you in peace in the large house as you lounged in your bed with your back resting against the headboard, the book you’d been wanting to reach held lightly between your hands as your eyes took in the words on the pages. Your teeth chewed on the inside of your bottom lip as you read, frowning ever so slightly at the faint fluttery sound before deciding to lift your gaze and yelping in fright when you saw the archangel standing by your closed door, acting on instinct out of being startled and throwing the book at him, watching him look down as it hit him square in the chest. 

“Rude.” 

“Lucifer!” you gasped, briefly touching your hand to your chest as you forced your heartbeat to slow from the sudden intrusion, glowering lightly at him as you took note of the way his lips quirked up ever so slightly into his signature smirk. “You have a phone now; you could have called or texted.”

“But that’s no fun.” He pouted slightly and you fixated your gaze away from his handsome face, dropping your eyes down to the floor where your book lay open by his feet before you saw his feet taking a few steps closer to where you were, tilting your head back to look up at him again. 

“Dean would kill you if he knew you were here right now.”

“He can try, sweetheart.” Lucifer smirked, the facial expression sending a jolt of warmth through your core which had you shifting discretely and hoping he wouldn’t notice, relaxing a few moments later when it seemed he hadn’t. 

“What are you doing here?” His expression fell into one of unimpressment which spiked your interest, aware that one of your eyebrows arched slightly in a silent repeat of your question. 

“…I require your help.” Your interest spiked even higher and you shifted so you were sat on your knees, your head tilting ever so slight to one side as you continued looking at the archangel, his blue eyes staring directly back at you. 

“With what?” His jaw clenched and he seemed to be rethinking his reason of coming here, prompting you to get off your bed and stand in front of him, his vessel’s height almost dwarfing you which had his gaze flicking down to continue looking at your face, catching the way his brows furrowed as you reached a hand out to him. “Lucifer, what do you need help with? I don’t bite.” You wiggled your fingers expectantly at him, a small smile quirking your lips. “Unless you want me to.” Your casual innuendo untensed his posture as the smirk slid easily across his lips once more, feeling the roughness of his large hand slipping into yours. 

“My…wings.” He admitted, surprising you as you’d learnt from Castiel that an angel’s wings were a very private and intimate matter, and the angel had to trust the person with their whole self to allow them to see. “They’re painful.” He grunted, rolling his shoulders which had you hearing the faint rustle of his feathers brushing against each other. “I need you to tidy them.” He rumbled, his blue eyes seemingly staring more intensely into your own. 

“You trust me to do that?” 

“You are my best option.” A small huff escaped you as you were a little put-out by his remark, tugging his hand and motioning to your bed as he chuckled at your response, releasing his large hand and pointing. 

“Sit.” The large archangel did as he was told and sat himself on the edge of the mattress, making you turn and look at him expectantly, hiding your surprise well when you took note of the way his expression morphed ever so briefly into one of embarrassment. “Are you going to let me see?” you asked quietly, closing your eyes when he motioned you to, seeing the bright light from behind your eyelids before it faded and you deemed it safe to open your eyes again. His wings were bright white with specks of gold threaded through the feathers, the six of them spread out across the width of your room and your lips parted slightly as you took in the sight of them, completely in awe as you stood with your feet rooted to the spot. 

“You gonna stand there all evening?” 

“Lucifer…” you breathed, your eyes never faltering from his wings. “They’re beautiful.” You could feel your eyes becoming a little glassy as you stared at them, shuffling your feet forward and reaching out to brush your fingers across some of the feathers, only to have your hand caught by the devil himself, causing your eyes to break away from them and flick over to his face, seeing the look of intrigue in his eyes. “I’ll be gentle, I promise.” He slowly released your hand and curled his wings in slightly so you could get past and kneel behind him on the bed, watching them unfurl again before you reached out with shaky fingers and very lightly ran your fingertips across the feathers, smiling at their softness and hearing the shaky exhale that came from Lucifer’s lips. Running your eyes over his wings you saw that some of them were twisted together as well as a few scars and fresh cuts which had a frown creasing your forehead, deciding to start with his left side and being as gentle as you could in straightening the feathers, feeling him shudder as your fingers worked nimbly through them until you noticed your fingers brush across the bare skin of his back. “You took your shirt off.” 

“You’ve only just noticed that?” he chuckled, feeling yourself blush as you carried on clearing his wings, frowning again when you felt something that shouldn’t be caught between the feathers, retracting your hand and making a sound of disgust at what you held. 

“Oh, come on, that’s not right.” You remarked, lobbing the severed finger over his shoulder and across the room to come to a stop when it hit the door, making him laugh which had your body thrumming at the sound. 

“Being the devil’s a messy business, (y/n).” 

“I’m sure it is.” You muttered, twisting a few other feathers straight and making him release another sound, peaking your curiosity before you had to be a little more rough with one when it was being difficult to move, eventually getting it down with a harsh tug which had the male releasing a loud grunt in front of you, pausing your actions as you looked at the back of his head. “I’m sorry, did that hurt?”

“Keep going.” He shifted slightly but you did as he said, continuing to work his ruffled feathers back into line and neatening up his wings, hopefully making them less painful than they were when he came in. Your fingers brushed into the incredibly soft fluffy feathers by his shoulders where they attached to his back, pausing when he released a moan and latching your teeth onto your lip as a smile spread across your face, now knowing why wing touching was an intimate thing for angels. 

“I think you’re enjoying this a little too much.”

“(Y/n).” Lucifer growled, the sound making you shudder and grip his feathers again which had him hissing, clenching your thighs together as you could feel yourself beginning to dampen your panties. Swallowing thickly you moved onto his right side, focusing on the feathers and feeling yourself getting more turned on by the quiet noises the archangel you had been crushing on was making because of your actions. A few of the feathers were stubborn and making it difficult for you to be gentle, yanking a few down and resulting in one of his arms reaching back and gripping your thigh tightly in his hand, feeling his fingers digging through the material of your jeans which had your breath hitching in your throat. You bit your lip so hard you winced at the sharp pain, concealing the moan that wanted to slip past your lips from his rough grip on you, finishing his wings quickly. 

“Done.” You cleared your throat lightly when you noticed the sound of your voice had changed slightly, your cheeks flushing at how husky and turned on it sounded, seeing the way his muscles tensed as you focused your gaze on his back and briefly closing your eyes as the grip on your thigh got tighter. You could hear his heavy breathing and you wanted nothing more than for the archangel to pin you to the bed and fuck you so hard you wouldn’t walk properly for the next week, almost drawing blood with how hard your teeth were biting down on your bottom lip. 

“I can hear your thoughts.” His voice had lowered and it sent a shiver down your spine, soon finding yourself pushed so you fell flat on your back on the mattress, flicking your gaze up to see Lucifer now standing and staring down at you with glowing red eyes, his wings spread out which made his already large figure even bigger. Your thighs clenched together again and his lips lifted at the movement, tilting his head to the side as he stared down at you lying across your bed. “I think you enjoyed that a little too much, (y/n).” he chuckled, grabbing your ankles and tugging you down so your legs hung off the edge of the bed beneath the backs of your knees, the action causing your shirt to roll up and reveal some of your skin to the devil who breathed heavily through his nose. “What do you want?” 

“Let me touch you.” You breathed, feeling your heart hammering in your chest as he continued looking at you for a few moments before you found him dropping down over you, keeping himself up by bracing his hands either side of your head, your hands immediately reaching up to run your fingers over his chest and feeling the coolness of his skin beneath your hands. You stroked his sides and went up to his shoulders, the back of his neck, before feeling his scruff against your palms as you cupped either side of his face, locking eyes with him and feeling the wave of arousal rush through you which had a breathy moan slipping past your parted lips. His eyes darkened and he dropped down to land his lips on yours, wrapping your arms around his neck and burying your fingers into his blonde hair, your legs hitching around his hips and being able to feel that his arousal was just as high as yours. 

The kiss was passionate and rough, needy as the two of you let your lust rise to the surface, parting your lips and allowing his tongue to fight against yours, even though you knew he was going to be the dominant one. Something warm seemed to engulf your entire body and your lips broke away from his to release a pleasured gasp, hearing his fingers click before his mouth was attached to your neck, fluttering your eyes shut as he sucked and nipped at the sensitive skin close to your throat, not realising that you were now only clad in your bra and panties until his lips skimmed down the front of your chest. Removing your hands from his head you buried your fingers into his soft feathers, arching your back up and pushing yourself closer to him when his fingers grazed down your sides and shuddering as he groaned against your skin. 

“Looks like I found your soft spot.” You breathed, letting a ghost of a smile touch your lips as he moaned again from your fingers gripping the downy feathers close to his shoulders. 

“I’ll find yours soon enough.”

“I don’t doubt it.” You moaned, squirming under him when his hips rolled against yours, the rough material of his jeans giving you a teasing amount of friction through the thin material of your panties. His teeth scraped against the top swell of your right breast and you shuddered, digging your fingernails into his muscled back and feeling the way his lips curved upwards as they continued to skim across your exposed skin. His fingers clicked again and your eyes shot open at the sudden rush of cold air across your body, glancing down to see that the archangel had removed all your clothes. “Now that’s a little unfair.” Your breathing hitched as he lifted himself so he was looking down at you, feeling yourself getting hot from the intensity of his gaze and being faintly aware that goose bumps popped up on your skin as he trailed his fingers lightly across your stomach, catching his gaze dip lower and hearing the groan that rumbled through his chest. 

“I’ve barely touched you and look how wet you are.” His fingers trailed up between your breasts and he pressed the pad of his thumb against your lips, prompting you to part them and let his thumb sink into your mouth to suck on it, his blue eyes darkening as they transfixed on your action. Your own eyes flicked down and you tingled with excitement when you saw just how tight his jeans had become, moving your hands down and opening his jeans to give him a tiny bit of relief from being constrained, hearing the sigh that blew past his lips as you did so. His thumb slid free of your lips and his hands curled around either side of your waist, throwing you onto the bed properly before you found the archangel hovering above you once more, his head dipping down to slot his lips to yours again while one of his hands trailed down your hip to your thigh, stroking his calloused hands across the sensitive skin of your inner thigh before he cupped your dripping core, the cool temperature of his skin causing you to jump which had him chuckling against your lips. “Someone’s sensitive.” 

“Don’t tease me.” You muttered, frowning when he lifted himself off you and stood at the foot of the bed, the smirk on his lips as he looked at you lying there. 

“I’m gonna tease you all I like, what you did with my wings was torture.”

“You enjoyed it.”

“I’m gonna have you begging.” His voice dropped and it sent a jolt right to your core. “I’ll have you screaming and you’ll be saying my name over and over in prayer, and for good measure I’ll make you not able to walk tomorrow.” 

“Promises.” You tutted, hoping to rile him up so you could have the release your body was begging for, your frown deepening when he simply smiled at you and lifted an arm to point with his index finger. 

“(Y/n), I know exactly what you’re trying to do. And it’s not going to work, sweetheart.” Another thought came into your head and you knew he’d heard it by the way his expression slowly started to fall. “Don’t you dare.”

“If you won’t…I’m going to have to.” You trailed your hand down your chest and over your stomach, barely brushing your clit with your fingertips before Lucifer was on top of you, one of his hands wrapped around your wrists as he held your hands above your head, the expression on his face half dark and half turned on by the thought of you touching yourself in front of him to get off. 

“The only one touching you tonight is me.” He growled, burying his face in the side of you neck and biting down to mark you, making you hiss at the pain but also feeling the swell of pleasure his dominance gave you. It took you a moment to realise the archangel was now fully unclothed and you dug your nails into your palms as he thrust himself fully into you, arching your back up off the mattress as a load moan slipped past your lips, feeling the strength the archangel had coiled up in his muscles as he curved himself over you. Not pausing the devil continued moving, thrusting hard and deep which definitely fulfilled your want of him fucking you into the mattress, feeling the slight pain of your nails beginning to dig too deeply into your palms, screwing your eyes shut from the pleasure thrumming through you. He released your wrists and your arms came down to scrape your nails across his back, hearing him hiss as his teeth left your skin before you buried your fingers into his hair, arching yourself up and closer to him, his rough hands gripping your hips with a force that would have you bruising in a few hours. 

“Lucifer!” you exclaimed, managing to re-open your eyes and gaze up at him as his name repeated in your head, knowing he could hear you as his blazing red eyes looked down at you. Taking a risk you dropped one of your hands and dug your fingers into his feathers, gripping them harshly and taking great satisfaction in watching his expression morph into one of pure pleasure, feeling his body tremble as the moan that escaped him had your body jerking in response. 

“Again.” He demanded, prompting you to comply more than willingly and being rewarded by a rush of warmth flowing through you, though stronger than you had felt it before. 

“What-” You were cut of by a gasp of pleasure that slipped past your lips, tightening your grip on the archangel above you. “What is that?” 

“My grace.” He grunted, intensifying the feeling and your cheeks briefly flushed pink at the moan that tore through your throat, throwing your head back into the pillow as you could feel the knot quickly forming in your abdomen, your breathing heavy as you clutched the male like he was your lifeline. Your words caught in your throat and you took to repeating his name through your head, just catching the way his lips quirked upwards at each corner before your eyes closed again, your fingers jerking his feathers again as his large hand enclosed around your throat. His grip was firm, but not enough to choke you out of oxygen, your breath quickening as your climax got ever closer. 

The cry of pleasure that left you split through the room, very much glad the Winchester boys were not home, as you came undone beneath the archangel. Your body convulsed as white flashed behind your closed eyelids and you gasped to catch your breath which had left you from the intense feeling, your walls clamping down around him which had you faintly hearing him grunt from the increased pleasure, your orgasm continuing as he continued thrusting to chase his own. He didn’t last much longer and his fingers briefly tightened around your neck as he came, shuddering under his large frame as he filled you before finding him draped over the top of you, his hand sliding from your throat as you continued holding onto him.   
On their own accord your fingers gently brushed through the downy feathers where his wings joined his back, feeling him shudder against you which brought a small smile to your lips as your breathing gradually returned to normal despite the larger weight currently pressing on you. The coolness of his body was nice against your heated skin and you could feel your heartbeat calming in your chest where his head was pressed, moving one of your hands from his feathers and hiding your fingers in his blonde hair, lightly scraping your nails against his scalp which had you hearing the small hum he produced. 

“Lucifer.” 

“Hmm?” 

“You should come over more often.” He huffed a laugh and you felt his breath skim over your skin, having to relinquish your grip on him as he used his muscled arms to push himself off you, his eyes blue once more as they caught your gaze and held it. His lips were turned upwards in the shape of a small smile and you mentally cursed him at having to pick an attractive vessel, momentarily forgetting that he could listen in to your thoughts until he chuckled, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side as his wings curled closer to the both of you which had you reaching out and either side of him and stroking down their lengths as far as you could reach. “I hope you’re not going to hide these from me anymore.” Weaving your fingers through the now neat feathers you trailed your fingertips over the gold traces, releasing a small sound of shock when his hands curled around your waist and he suddenly rolled to switch your positions, finding yourself sat on his hips while still being attached intimately to the archangel, shivering lightly as he dragged your hips up and released himself from you. 

“Walk.” 

“Excuse me?” you questioned, blinking a little as you were perplexed at his sudden change of subject, your hands pressed flat against his chest as the movement had unbalanced you, using his body to catch yourself from falling completely onto him. 

“Walk.” He repeated, making you frown lightly before you climbed off him, jerking slightly when his fingers dragged over your side and hit one of your ticklish spots, catching the way his eyebrows rose which had you huffing when he realised. Sliding off the bed you stood beside it before taking a few steps away, turning around to face him again and placing your hands on your hips, looking expectantly at him with an arched eyebrow as you stepped closer once more. 

“The point of this?” His lips pursed as he stared at you, prickling your skin as he ran his gaze over your unclothed figure. 

“You can still walk.” He stated, flicking your eyes to his large wings as they reached out and curled behind you, soon finding yourself being shoved back on top of him again. 

“Lucifer!” you gasped, barely stopping your face from headbutting his as your hands sunk into the pillow either side of his head, the smirk on his face making you glower at him before his hand knotted in your hair and pushed your face closer to his, moulding your lips together and becoming aware that he was hard again, the realisation that he wanted to make you not able to walk making you smile before you let yourself be dragged into another round of rough sex with the devil himself. 

***************************************************************************

Three days later the brothers returned to the bunker and entered the kitchen where you were sat reading one of the books from the library, glancing up and smiling when you saw that neither of them were seriously hurt, standing up and making your way over to the counter to make some coffee as it looked like they needed it. 

“How’d it go?” you asked, glancing over your shoulder to see the two of them frowning lightly at you. “What?”

“The dude you had round looks like he was a biter.” Dean remarked, making your cheeks flush lightly as your hand automatically came up to cover the side of your neck that Lucifer had bitten, leaving a harsh red mark where his teeth had been. 

“Shut up.” You grumbled, turning your back to them and continuing with the coffee.

“It looked like you were hobbling.”

“Damn, did he dick ya that good you can’t walk properly?” Dean laughed, causing your eyes to roll as you poured out the coffee before taking it over to them, being sure to walk as normally as you could. “So, who’s the lucky guy?” 

“None of your business. I don’t ask who you sleep around with.”

“She’s got a point.” Sam interjected, giving you a grateful smile as he picked up the mug and sipped the hot coffee. “The hunt was good, most of it was travel, werewolf went down quick.” You nodded and ruffled his hair, smiling at the playful stink-eye he gave you before you did the same to Dean on your way past.

“I’m glad you’re both okay.” 

“Always are, darlin’.” Leaving the kitchen you made your way towards your bedroom, reaching up to rub the bite mark Satan had left on you as it began to throb a little, walking into your room and shutting the door before jumping when you were suddenly engulfed in a mass of soft white and gold. 

“I think that’s the first thing the older Winchester and I agree on.” Your eyes rolled and you gave Lucifer’s chest a shove before brushing your face into his feathers, hearing him chuckle as you were aware of him watching you. “So, I take it we’re going to be a secret for the foreseeable future?” 

“If you want to keep coming round, then yes.”

“I suppose I can deal with that, though I would love to see their faces if they caught us.” He purred, stepping closer to you and trailing his fingers across your jaw which left a tingling sensation on your skin from his touch, smirking at the scowl you gave him. “I take it we’re not going to have a repeat of last night anytime soon now they’re back.”

“It’s not like you don’t have the ability to zap us anywhere more private, I mean, it’s not like you’re an archangel, are you Lucifer?” you sassed, watching the way his eyebrows arched in surprise as he looked down at you, soon finding your body pulled tightly to the front of his. 

“You’ll pay for running that little mouth of yours, sweetheart.” He said lowly, causing your lips to tilt up into a pleased smile.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” A flash of light and the two of you had vanished from the bunker, finding yourself somewhere a little more private where the devil could punish you for teasing him, though you’d be sure to use his soft spot against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to get another smut imagine out, but university work has been non-stop the past few weeks.   
> Hope you guys enjoyed some Supernatural Lucifer!  
> \- Steph x


End file.
